


Honey, I'm Home

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey has missed Anton...</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

"Honey I'm home..."

Anton is smiling even as he waits for the inevitable, laughing slightly when Darcey turns, emits a soft squeal, then laughs herself into his arms, bare legs tight around his waist, her arms tight around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder. She is shaking, crying softly and yet, as he smooths down the back of her dress, he can't help smiling a little. She has clearly missed him and, if he is completely honest, he has missed her. She is still softly sobbing even as he carries her further inside and locks the door, glad he had enough forethought to bring his case in before calling out to her. Now, with the door shut and locked, he carries her to the sofa, settling there and running a gentle hand over her hair, murmuring soft words of love to her and waiting. Eventually she stops crying, her arms and legs loosen enough that he can lift her so she is settled in his lap, kneeling over him, his lips brushing hers tenderly. 

"I missed you Darcey Darling..."

"I missed you too my Anton."

Anton smiles, kissing her again gently and stroking her cheek dry of tears. 

"No more tears darling girl, I'm home."

His voice is tender even as he kisses her again. He knows why she cried. Much as she can be strong, she lives in fear that he will leave.


End file.
